Rosefell Cosmos
Rosefell Solar System Rosefell takes place in a galaxy other than the Milky Way, and to be exact it takes in the Andromeda Galaxy. Rosefell also takes place in a completely different Solar System, which for now is just called "The Rosefell Solar System". The "parent" star of this solar system is a red dwarf star, which is actually called the sun by the characters in Rosefell. The closest star to this solar system is a yellow star (like the sun) called Hicaria. The Rosefell Solar System contains 3 planets and each planet has a moon at the very least. Planets, their moons, and their resemblances to our solar system's planets are listed here: Ilusiva Ilusiva is basically Earth, however, it is smaller in size if compared to earth. All Continents were named after the biggest mountains in the said continent. Ebbot is the biggest continent and is the continent where Rosefell is set in. MT. Ebbot is also the biggest mountain in Ilusiva. The bottom continent is uninhabitable so, it is technically not considered as a continent to LittleGhostlyRose (as illogical as that is) since nobody can live there. Also, there are no countries, but it's called Uhari. Continents Ilusiva has only 3 continents (technically 4): * Ebbot (Continent on the left side of Ilusiva, basically The USA of Ilusiva) * Eliva (continent on the right side of Ilusiva, basically a smaller Asia) * Yakima (the top continent basically the miniature North Pole) * Uhari (bottom continent, it's basically Antarctica) Oceans There are 3 oceans on Ilusiva: * The Kamila Ocean (The biggest ocean, mostly surrounds Ebbot and Eliva) * the Omina Ocean (surrounds Uhari) * The Remi Ocean (Smallest ocean, surrounds most of Yakima) Kaliva Kaliva is the biggest planet in the Rosefell Solar System. It is an uninhabitable gas giant and is colder than Ilusiva. Kaliva's moons are also very cold, and the coldest one is Lili. Kaliva is only slightly smaller than Saturn. Sasuri Sasuri is the smallest planet is the Rosefell Solar System. It is "basically a really cold rock orbiting a star". It is the same size as Pluto and is literally mostly made of different types of rocks. Sasuri's moon, Reya, is the smallest object in this Solar System. Reya is slightly colder than Sasuri. Trivia * Residents who live on Ilusiva call the galaxy they live in "Medra" instead of "Andromeda". * All moons including Kaliva and Sasuri's are rocks, to be exact their "cold rocks". * Andromeda Galaxy is 2.2 million light-years from the Milky Way. * Earth and it's Solar System do exist in the Rosefell Universe. * All the information on this page comes from a discord conversation between Acme Gamer and LittleGhostlyRose. * Scientists in the Rosefell Universe call the Red Dwarf that Ilusiva, Kaliva, and Sasuri orbit "Akalisuno" (hence why the public just call it "The Sun") * People in the Rosefell Solar System believe themselves the only life in the Universe, however, they often imagine what it would be like if they weren't. Category:Locations Category:Content